


德拉科我拉不出屎啦！

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 虽然是男巫，但是也会有便秘的时刻嘛，不然韦斯莱兄弟怎么会做「便秘仁」呢？即便是救世主，偶尔也会有不通畅的时刻——但是不要紧，他有他的男朋友，所以这个问题根本不是问题。





	德拉科我拉不出屎啦！

-

周五晚上应该属于甜蜜时刻。结束一周工作后大家理当约会，亲亲抱抱干干，办事儿办到餍足饭饱，然后一起睡觉到大天亮，开始周末DAYS。但是今天不太一样，德拉科孤孤单单地坐在沙发前，掐着手表计算出，他的男朋友哈利·波特已经在厕所呆了整整一个小时。这让他怀疑哈利·波特掉进了马桶，并且顺着下水管子流到了另外一个世界。就在他站起身来准备去敲卫生间的门，告诉他的男朋友 **「春宵一刻值千金」** 这个古朴道理时，他的男朋友从卫生间里一阵旋风似的冲了出来。

哈利·波特冲到德拉科·马尔福的面前，表情哭丧。

**“德拉科，我拉不出屎啦！”**

 

一开始，德拉科以为这是种黑话，因为哈利·波特是个傲罗，傲罗有很多黑话。比如有一次他听到哈利的同事西莫·斐尼甘对哈利说：「你的屁股真性感」，他气得暴跳如雷，差点拿出魔杖和那家伙决斗，结果被告知在傲罗黑话里，这句话的意思为「行动进展很顺利」。所以现在，哈利·波特对他说：「我拉不出屎啦！」，德拉科的第一反应是卫生间里进了一头巨怪。

所以他从沙发上蹦起来，掏出了魔杖。

“怎么回事？”他紧张兮兮地问道。

哈利·波特一屁股坐到了沙发上，抱住了沙发靠垫，欲哭无泪：

“一定是和他们去吃印度菜和中国菜搞的！那东西太辣了，我拉不出屎啦！”

说完他把脸埋进了手中的毛茸茸靠垫里。

 

**现在，德拉科反应过来，他的男朋友所说的「拉不出屎」就是字面意思的「拉不出屎」，如果严肃地来说，就是「便秘」。** 这让他和哈利都感到尴尬：他们可以上床，可以互相摸对方的生殖器，这都没有问题，这一点都不让人尴尬，还让人很性奋。但是拉不出屎就不太一样。要知道，即便他们是两个男巫，而不是两个普通男麻瓜，他们进行「性交」的方式仍然对屁股有着很高的要求。但是现在，哈利拉不出屎啦！由此想下去，可以想到很多不太美妙的事。

德拉科摸了摸下巴：“那——要吃点魔药吗？”

“我吃过啦！”哈利闷闷地回答，他的脸仍然埋在垫子里。

德拉科试探性地去抚摸哈利的脑袋：“别，别太在意——我是说，人人难免有这种时刻。”

接着他又若有所思地说：“不过我一直以为只有斯拉格霍恩那种老头儿才会有这种问题。”

“嗷！”

哈利迅速地把头抬起来，恶狠狠地把靠垫摔到沙发上，扑向了德拉科，掐住了他的脖子。

“「便秘」不分年龄段！哈利大声嚷嚷，德拉科被掐得连连咳嗽。我只是偶尔一次啦——我才不是浑身发臭每天便秘大嚼菠萝蜜饯的老头！”

“我、我没有说你是老头子的意思！”德拉科赶紧声明。“咳，咳咳！松开点，我真的要出不上气了——我也说了便、便秘很正常嘛！”

哈利松开了手，他瞪了德拉科一眼，然后闷闷不乐地走向了阳台。

德拉科跟在他身后。

“喂。”

“干吗？”

“我说了很正常嘛。”

“你闭嘴好不好？”

“不好——你昨天有拉屎吗？前天呢？大前天呢？如果你每天都在拉屎，那么你今天不拉屎就不叫便秘，只叫做你 **暂时不想拉屎** ——嗷！你干嘛！”

哈利一巴掌呼到了德拉科脸上。

“你、好、烦、人、啊！”

他咬牙切齿地说，脸涨得通红。

“别再说「屎」这个字了！拜托！”

德拉科说：“那说什么？排泄物？”

哈利捂住了脸，哀嚎起来。

“我已经够难为情的了！德拉科·马尔福！你干什么要故意羞辱我？！”

德拉科揉着脸，喃喃着说：“我只是想和你说——便秘也很正常嘛，你不用不好意思。人人都会拉屎，人人都会有拉不出屎的时候，反正你的屁股我又不是没有看过，它拉不出屎也不影响它看起来好看，真的——我操你妈波特，你干什么又打我？”

“我想让你从阳台上跳下去。”哈利面无表情地说。

“为什么啊？”

“因为我讨厌你。”

“为什么啊？”

“因为你是个混球。”

“为——为什么啊？”

“操你妈！”

德拉科捂着脑袋。

“你下次可否下手轻一点？”德拉科龇牙咧嘴地说。

“我要脑震荡了。”

“你活该。”哈利冷酷地评价道，然后走回客厅，开始疯狂绕着房间走路。

 

“暴走不会通便的。”德拉科颇为令人讨厌地说道。

哈利又一次暴跳起来，他扯住德拉科的衣袖，指着金发脑袋大声控诉：

“问你在这里羞辱我到底有什么乐趣？操，你脑子里是鼻涕虫吗？我拉不出屎对你有什么好处？你他妈是不是觉得我便秘你幸灾乐祸的特别有成就感？我告诉你，我拉不出屎，你也没好日子过——你的鸡巴别想有地方 **插** 了，插飞机杯去吧，操！”

话音落下，哈利和德拉科面面相觑，德拉科目瞪口呆，哈利也目瞪口呆。

“你竟然能说出 **「鸡巴」** 和 **「插」** 这种词了，”德拉科颇为赞许地说道，“还能面对事实， **暗示出我用鸡巴插你这件事是客观存在的** ——伪君子的面貌有所改观嘛，波特。”

“你闭嘴吧。”哈利绝望地说。“ **我恨你** 。”

“我也恨你。”德拉科甜甜蜜蜜地回答。“我把这句话用「哈利·波特字典」翻译过了，这句话差不多等同于 **「我爱你」** 或者是 **「快来操我」** ，鉴于目前的情况，我把它翻译成第一种。”

哈利有气无力地对德拉科·马尔福的鼻涕虫脑袋竖了一个中指。

他坐回到沙发上，开始自怨自艾地念念叨叨。

“如果我昨天没有和秋·张去吃中国菜就好了——”

“什么！”德拉科的声音提高了三十个分贝，“你和秋·张那女人出去吃饭了？我怎么不知道？你怎么又和那女人搞在一起？哈利·波特，你怎么敢，你怎么——”

“我只是和她在魔法部遇见一起吃个中饭！”哈利赶紧声明，“而且我和她吃中饭的原因，是因为你被你爸叫回家，和格林格拉斯家的女孩见面！”

“我只是应付我爸而已！”

“我只是和老同学适当社交而已！”

“放屁！”德拉科激烈地说，“你都不敢直视那女人！你每次看到她脸都会红——”

“因为我对塞德里克的事一直很抱歉！”

“你迷恋她！”

“我没有！”

“别骗我，”德拉科凑到沙发上，捏住了哈利的手臂，“毕业后你还和她约过会。”

“——被你搞砸了，你的那颗蠢脑袋要是还有「记忆」这个功能的话。”

德拉科的脸涨红了，紧接着，他迅速地把手伸进了哈利的睡裤里。

哈利惊恐地想要躲开，但是被按住了。

“你要干嘛——喂！”

“闭嘴。”德拉科没好气地讲，手指飞快地探入哈利的内裤，然后揉了两把。

果然，一下子就硬了。

 

哈利捂住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛看着德拉科——

“你看到那女人的时候会不会像现在一样硬的这么快？”

德拉科把嘴唇贴到哈利耳朵旁边，邪恶地舔了舔他的耳垂。

“我、恨、你。”哈利仰面哀叹，“我怎么会有你这种混账男朋友啊？梅林，我宁可献出我古灵阁里所有的金子——只要、只要——呜！”

德拉科熟稔地用指尖戏弄着那儿。

“只要什么？”

德拉科笑咪嘻嘻、像一头大尾巴狼。

哈利努力地咽下嘴边要冲出口的脏话，决定识时务者为俊杰。

反正今天后面是没法做了，让德拉科用手或者嘴搞一下也是好的。

“给我口一下吧，德拉科。”哈利嗫嚅着说，“拜托——”

德拉科没法拒绝这个：哈利·波特红着脸，夹着腿，又软又暖的大腿根蹭着他的手。德拉科一把拽下哈利的睡裤，跪到了沙发前：

“喂，有没有洗过啊？我可不想吃到脏东西——操！”

哈利捏住德拉科的两颊，强迫性地让他张开嘴，然后把那玩意儿放到德拉科嘴唇边磨来磨去。

算了。

德拉科低头把那含住。

含出啧啧的水声。

这声音在夜晚显得格外响亮，哈利半眯着眼，张开腿夹住德拉科的肩膀，手扣在德拉科脑袋后，哼哼着把自己往德拉科嘴里抽送。

**德拉科的口腔又热又湿。**

德拉科故意用牙齿磨吮着敏感的前端，弄得哈利不住地呻吟。

“我混蛋不混蛋？”德拉科揉着哈利的阴囊，问道。

“混，混蛋——”

德拉科把嘴从那儿挪开。

“真的吗？”他认真地问道。

“操，又他妈来这套。”

“那你应该知道怎么回答啊。”

做爱时刻没道理可讲。

哈利咬着嘴唇，低下头去黏糊糊地亲吻德拉科的鼻子和嘴，用鼻音喃喃：

“你含的我超级舒服。我爱惨你啦，德拉科。”

正确答案。德拉科想，一百分。

 

于是他低头重新含住哈利·波特深粉色的老二，那玩意儿很可爱，和哈利·波特身上其他所有部分一样很可爱：比如哈利·波特发粉的乳头，现在它们正在被波特自己的手指捏着揉来揉去，德拉科不允许他自己占尽便宜，所以也伸出手去摸那儿，于是他的男朋友呻吟得更大声了，带上了哭腔，嘴里不停地嚷嚷着「唔」「呃」「要再深点」「德拉科德拉科德拉科」之类的话。

波特身上哪里都很可爱，德拉科想。乳头很可爱，老二很可爱，又结实又细的腰也很可爱，软软的大腿内侧很可爱，圆圆的脚指头很可爱——拉不出屎的屁股也很可爱，德拉科想到这儿忍不住笑了一下，笑声震颤，哈利顺着滑入他喉咙深处，尖叫着射了他一嘴精液。

德拉科下意识吞咽了一口，又让哈利从自己嘴中间退出去，抹了一把嘴。

高潮过的哈利·波特大口大口喘着气，像条小狗。

德拉科说：“要不要做？你能做吗？”

又问：“你想做吗？”

没等哈利回答，他又赶紧说：“不想做也OK，帮我用手弄一下就行。”

又说：“这时候做，你屁股是不是会疼啊？”

哈利盯着德拉科，被此人难得的体贴感动得又要勃起。

性欲完完全全被撩拨上来。

**想被这家伙操。想把这家伙的老二塞进自己身体里。想让两个人连在一起。**

德拉科这家伙有时候怎么可以这么可爱啊？

于是哈利说：“……你让我去洗洗，自己先试一下，好不好？”

又小心翼翼地说：“如果不能的话，给你用嘴行不行？”

德拉科突然猛地扑上去，吧唧地大声亲了一下哈利的脸。

哈利迅速脸红起来。

德拉科也很可疑地脸红起来。

“都行啦。”

德拉科眼睛盯着窗户外面，装腔作势地回答到。

 

出乎意料的是，洗了几次后，哈利感觉自己和平时也没什么区别。于是红着脸套着浴袍拿了瓶润滑剂溜进了卧室。

德拉科看到他，笑嘻嘻地说：“拉不出屎的波特，你好哇。”

靠。什么刻薄鬼啊？

哈利抬脚踹了德拉科一下：“要过禁欲生活吗？你？不想过的话，闭嘴。”

德拉科说：“没问题啊？”

哈利揉着手指头：“啊……唔……还行吧。”

两个人看了对方一会儿，都笑出来。

哈利说：“别废话了，亲我。”

德拉科就抱住哈利开始亲他。

先是吻，然后他们把性器靠在一起，互相蹭来蹭去。德拉科手指沾着润滑剂往哈利屁股后面摸，摸到被开拓好的软乎乎甬道里。

“进去吧。”哈利小声说。

于是周五又回到了 **「周五性爱夜晚」** 的正常轨道上，德拉科和哈利做到气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，直到哈利尖叫着又射了一次，整个人挂在德拉科身上又蹭又舔，这一轮才算是告一段落。

他们躺在床上，手拉着手。

德拉科迷迷糊糊快要睡着。

哈利突然跳下床去。

“喂——干吗去啊？”德拉科打着哈欠问。

“去——拉屎。”哈利理直气壮地大声回答到。

德拉科说：“ **被戳通啦？** ”

然后他又得到了一个脑上大包。

 

今天的月亮还真是亮啊。

德拉科开着夜灯等待哈利上完厕所回来。

闭上眼睛的时候，好像还能感觉到哈利搂着他小声说「喜欢你」的感受。

德拉科就忍不住抱着被子在床上打着滚傻笑。

“你笑什么啊？你是不是傻子啊？”

哈利不知道什么时候走回了卧室，啪一下跳上床。

“我乐意笑，关你屁事啊？”德拉科开开心心地辱骂他的男朋友，“拉完屎了吗？ **便秘仁？*** ”

哈利·波特很骄傲地点头：“嗯！”

然后他钻进被子，摸到他的刻薄男朋友身上。

凑到那家伙耳朵旁边说：“而且洗的很干净喔。”

德拉科咽了一口口水。

“确定洗干净了吗？会不会臭臭的啊？”

“操你妈！”哈利·波特被成功地激怒，“洗了好几次，香的，给老子舔！”

德拉科终于大笑起来。

他翻身把他的香香男朋友压在身下。

**“便秘个屁，我看你就是欠操。”**

德拉科·马尔福郑重宣布这个世界真理。

 

END.

 

  * _便秘仁：我希望大家都没有忘记天才韦斯莱兄弟的便秘仁梗！这是这个沙雕故事的梗源之一喔！_



 


End file.
